


A Haunting Past

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Closure, Detectives, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Goodbyes, Investigations, M/M, Missing Persons, School Shootings, cold cases, showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved from his captors, Bruce sets out to find Betty. The detectives help him in his search for her and the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Bruce's story. I had planned this fic for some time. The setting is Culver University, and several of the characters will be from the Hulk fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve's big day nears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. RftG will be updated next.

**_Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City;_ **

Derek and Stiles sat on the bench outside the community center.

"Has it really been a whole year since we started the agency?" Stiles was saying.

"Yes. It's hard to believe. All of these cases have changed us." Derek replied.

"The first case was a missing person case. It graduated to murder when our prime suspect turned up dead." Stiles began.

"The next case was surprising. A vandal moonlighting as a ghost terrorized your high school. Then a teacher ended up dead." Derek reminisced.

"Right, I didn't expect there to be two culprits." Stiles responded.

"Neither did Parrish and his team." Derek replied.

"The trip home was interesting." Stiles smiled.

"Right, the pirating case. Your father would disagree." Derek responded. He dodged Stiles' swat.

"However, the serial killer case really showed how dangerous this line of work can be." Derek finished.

"I'm glad that our search for Alicia ended happily. No dead bodies." Stiles smiled.

"Next up was the Collector." Derek continued.

"Right, Steve's delusional admirer moonlighting as an art thief." Stiles recalled.

"Then we cleared an innocent man's name and reunited Ryan with her sister." Derek resumed speaking.

"The trip back to Beacon Hills for July was memorable." Stiles mused.

"Yeah, that senior prank got out of hand and the resulting fallout was massive. That reminds me, have the citizens forgiven Jackson and the others yet?" Derek asked.

"After the damages was paid for, they calmed down." Stiles answered.

"Then the Uchihas tried to sabotage Bronwen's shop, and in the process, someone died." Derek stated.

"Malia's past came back to haunt her." Stiles sighed.

"We searched for Tony while the FBI was trying to nail him for treason." Derek narrated.

"Bruce was kidnapped, luckily we managed to rescue him. But he was so weak when we found him." Stiles reminisced.

"These cases shaped this agency. It is our history." Derek finished.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks complex,_ **

Bucky and Steve were doing last minute prep for the kids. The triplex had been child proofed. Their rooms had soft decor. There were flowers and comfortable furniture.

They had worked a bit more on the kids' room. The nursery had a white wood crib and diaper table set up. Drew's room had blue walls with Lilo & Stitch wallpaper. His bed was toddler sized.

"I think everything is ready." Bucky said. Steve sighed in relief and smiled. They hugged each other. They were about to be parents.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Bruce was packing. He had a trip to make to Virginia. He was focused on packing, not letting anything distract him. He needed to find Betty and get answers.

"I'm coming, Betty," he whispered, as he zipped up his last bag.

 


	2. Virginia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives and Bruce reach their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will take a while to be posted. Because starting tomorrow, i will be out of town until next Monday or Tues. Sorry for the short notice, but I just found out. I promise to post it when I get back along with several chapters.

Bruce and the detectives' plane landed in Virginia. They got off the plane and went through the baggage claim.

Minutes later, the group met Samuel Sterns in the airport. They were all jet lagged and hungry.

"Oh thank goodness you are here." Allison sighed.

"Long trip? Don't worry. The airport is not that far from where you'll be staying." Sterns said. The group sighed happily and walked to the van Sterns had rented.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

A staff meeting was held at A Taste of Home. The usual crew noticed three newcomers. There were two women and a boy their age.

"I would like you to meet Angie, Mika, and Toya." Bronwen smiled as she performed the introductions. The crew smiled and welcomed their new co-workers.

"Mika will be joining Clint in the kitchen. Toya will aid Shino with the tables, while Angie is replacing me as hostess." Bronwen stated. Then the work day began again as the cafe opened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett and Liam went out on a date. They went to a dessert tasting fair. There were rows of mini food to be sampled. Lemon shortbread, chocolate mousse dessert shooters, apple pie, strawberry cheesecake tartlets, chocolate covered strawberries, red velvet cupcakes, and many other assorted food had been laid out. They looked at Bon bons, Key Lime mousse cups, and donut holes. 

Brett and Liam fed each other tasty desserts. Brett kissed Liam after feeding him a chocolate bon bon. The blond blushed under the affection.

* * *

While Brett and Liam were having fun sampling the sweets, Steve finished painting in his studio. He went to get a snack when the bell rang. He opened the door to find Howard and Jarvis.

"Hey, Howard! What do I owe the pleasure?" Steve smiled.

"Maria's birthday is coming up, and I was wondering if you would accept commissions." Howard said. Steve's face brightened.

"Definitely! What does she like?" he beamed.

"She loves pink and red. She used to dance when we met." Howard replied.

"I can work with that. I should have it done in time for her birthday." Steve responded. Howard hugged Steve and smiled. Maria was going to love this gift.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve was out of his painting clothes and was relaxing as the couple cuddled in their bedroom.

"Howard came in for a commission." Steve mentioned.

"Was it for Maria?" Bucky asked.

"Yes-wait. How did you know about it?" Steve was surprised.

"Tony mentioned it. He said Howard had been thinking about it for awhile." came the reply.

"Yes, I accepted the offer." Steve replied.

"I know she'll love it. I've shown her the other stuff you've done and she thinks you are really talented." Bucky promised. Steve smiled and kissed his husband. They snuggled up and drifted off.


	3. Retrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gives the detectives a tour of Betty's last whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 at last. Sorry, but I'm still getting used to being back home again. Ch 3 will be posted next.

The detectives went to Culver University to begin their investigation. Bruce was their tour guide. He'd been there many times to see Betty. Bruce's emotions was all over the place. He used to love this campus, but now it held too many painful memories.

"I'll show you her office." he said.

* * *

_**Brooklyn, New York;  
** _

Sam and Steve headed a joint group therapy session. The session was small with a few veterans having a different appointment. They discussed their fellow veterans that fought beside them. Some cried while others tried to stay strong. Steve felt for every veteran and tried to comfort them the best he could.

* * *

_Bruce and Betty was out on a date. They went to an ice cream shop. Bruce chose black raspberry ice cream, and Betty wanted mint chocolate chip. They had fun and shared ice cream. It was a cute little date. Betty kissed Bruce sweetly. Bruce blushed and squeezed her hand._

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person sat in the dark, thinking to themselves. They were high strung, still shaken by the news of Betty's case being reopened. All of sudden, they stood up so fast, their chair flew to the ground.

"They can't leave well alone!" they shouted. They paced the floor furiously, until the perfect idea hit.

"I have a plan for them. They'll remember to never interfere again." they vowed.

* * *

That evening, the families, Isaac, Danielle, and Ryan gathered for a roast dinner. The side dishes consisted of roast potatoes and carrots with rolls. They enjoyed the meal and talked with one another.

After dinner, the table was cleared and dishes were done before the families and friends migrated to the living room. They wanted to spend more time together.


	4. Threaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. The prologue for When We Were Young will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve smiled as the caseworker and twins approached them. The couple was overjoyed. Their day had finally arrived. The dark haired twins were shy and hid behind the caseworker.

"Oh, it's okay. They are really good people." the caseworker reassured her charges, before changing the subject.

"Steve and James, please meet Pietro and Wanda." she said.

"Hi! It is so nice to finally meet you, you are both so adorable." Steve beamed. Wanda was very shy, but Pietro beamed.

"Come in. We can talk in the living room," Steve invited.

* * *

_**Charlottesville, VA;  
** _

Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Erica went on a double date. They went to the shop district near UVA. They had fun eating at the most popular burger place on the street before buying ice cream. They were walking down the main sidewalk when a statue came crashing down before them. They looked further and spotted a note in the hand of the statue.

"Leave now! Your life is expendable." Erica read. The group sped up and ran faster down the sidewalk. They didn't stop running until they got to their car.

* * *

_Bruce and Betty met at a bar after work. Betty was unsettled as she stared at her beer bottle._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Bruce asked. Betty looked at him._

_"I think someone is watching me. I can feel them staring." she responded._

_"Have someone threatened you?" Bruce was worried._

_"Not directly, but it is alarming." came the reply._

_"Stay at my place tonight. I'll make up the guest room and you can be safer." Bruce suggested. Betty smiled and hugged Bruce. She pushed the worry away._

* * *

Kira and Allison skyped with Malia and Cora. The girls talked with each other about everything. They already missed each other.

"What have you guys done in Virginia?" Cora wanted to know.

"We did some touring and investigating." Kira responded.

"That's no fun. Try shopping." Malia suggested. The girls talked some more before Derek called them down for dinner.

"We'll talk later. Bye guys." Allison said as she turned off Skype and went to close the laptop.

* * *

The next morning, the detectives and Bruce met Sterns for breakfast at IHOP. Everyone but Stiles ordered waffles. He really wanted blueberry pancakes. Boyd and Derek opted for Banana & cream waffles with pork sausage and eggs sunny side up. While Erica, Sterns, and Bruce opted for Berries & cream waffles with bacon and scrambled eggs.

They ate and talked. Some didn't even say a word as they finished the delicious food. Soon, the food was gone and they tipped the waiter generously. They left, ready to face the music.


	5. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet other tenants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

Kira and Erica went to the grocery store to get something for dinner later. An eleven years old pre-teen boy walked down the aisle. He was looking for something on the shelf. When he accidentally ran into Kira.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either," she responded with a smile. Erica came down the aisle with her hand basket just as the boy's parents arrived. The mother smiled at them while the boy's father remained emotionless. All of sudden, Erica's Samsung went off and she answered it.

"Hello? We're just at the store. They have what? Oh, that's terrible." she said as she ended the call. Nodding to the trio, she turned and grabbed her friend and dragged her away.

Allison and Stiles were hooked up on fluids when the girls arrived at the hospital. Dr. Leonard Samson treated their stomach pain from the food poisoning. He gave them iecap syrup to drink.

"They will be fine." he reassured the foursome. The detectives were worried, but also relieved. Their pack mates would recover. Eventually, the pair was discharged after a hour.

* * *

About a half hour later, the group went sight seeing. They visited Thomas Jefferson's plantation house. The house was three stories high and had 43 rooms in total. Outside was a massive garden with a vineyard. The plantation had a view of the mountains.

The group took many pictures. They were tempted to eat the fruits. After the tour, they made their way downtown to the mall. It was time for lunch. They got curry beef and rice. After a quick lunch, they made their way back to the university.

* * *

_Bruce and Betty had a date. They attended a play; As You Like It by William Shakespeare. They enjoyed the Shakespeare classic.  
_

_"I love the tension in this play." Betty commented._

_"I usually hate dramas, but this is good." Bruce had to admit. They talked even more about the play after the curtain call. It was a pleasant date._

* * *

Bucky and Steve gave the twins a tour of the complex, starting with the lobby.

"Please greet your neighbors. It's good to build friendships." Steve requested. A man and his son walked down the hall and met the small family near the mailboxes.

"Hey, guys," Mike Peterson greeted. He saw the twins and beamed.

"Are these the kids, the whole complex has been talking about?" he asked. Bucky grinned.

"Yes. This is Pietro and Wanda. Guys, say hi." he replied. From behind their dads' legs, they waved hi.

"Nice to meet you," Wanda said. Ace waved at them with his own bright smile. He warmed up to them at one meeting. The twins were then introduced to more of their neighbors as they came down to the lobby for various reasons.

* * *

That evening, Boyd and Erica went out on a date. They went to an indoor activity center with rock climbing and a wind tunnel. They had fun and got competitive on the rock wall. Erica won and was dancing around. Boyd pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a smile.


	6. Work and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has another session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 will be posted tmw.

Tony called a lunch meeting for SI engineers. They ordered pizza and breadsticks. Bottles of soda was placed on the table.

"Pym Tech has agreed to open a partnership and build a headquarters here in New York." Tony began. The engineers got excited and clapped.

"We are going to help them and provide our products to them." Tony continued to speak.

"Should we begin working on prostheses and other medical supplies?" someone wanted to know.

"Sure. We need to talk to medical providers to find out what most people need." came the reply. Then the whole table began to brainstorm and make calls.

* * *

_**Rogers-Barnes place;** _

Steve put the twins in their own corner of his studio with water colors and small easels.

While the twins were occupied, Steve continued his art therapy class with Malia, Alicia, Isaac, and Ryan. Every bit of emotion they had was pouted onto the canvas. The theme was to express how they felt when alone.

Steve was happy that Malia was making progress. She had drawn a picture of both families. Isaac painted his brother again. Question marks surrounded Camden's stick figure. Ryan again fixated on death. Her former father and brother's bodies were riddled with stab wounds.  Alicia painted with reds and black paints. Steve sighed. There was so much work with little progress.

* * *

 A hour or so later, Peter and Chris went out for lunch.  They went to Olive Garden. They shared two pasta dishes and talked the lunch away. Peter and Chris held hands as they left the restaurant. They needed the time together.

* * *

**_Detective Agency, Springbooks Community Center;_ **

The remaining detectives that stayed behind were welcoming the newly hired secretary Helen Maxwell. They showed her around.

"This is your work space. The cafeteria is down the hall." Skye was saying.

"Welcome to the team, Helen." Trip smiled. They all smiled and helped her settle in. The work day continued as Helen settled in.

* * *

That evening, after the kids were down for the night, Bucky and Steve were alone. Steve cuddled into Bucky's side. Bucky kissed Steve, Steve smiled as he returned the kiss. Soon, Bucky pulled his husband up and they headed to their bedroom.


	7. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Allison have a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. WWWY will be next to be updated.

_Bruce and Betty had dinner with her father, General Ross. Bruce was extremely tense. Betty and her father did not have a good relationship and he was scared of how he would take to him._

_The trio sat through dinner, talking in short, tense sentences. Dinner took forever to end. As soon as thinly veiled insults were exchanged between Ross and Bruce, the couple made their excuses and took their leave._

_"Please never make me eat dinner with your dad again." Bruce pleaded as they left the house._

* * *

The detectives went through the suspect list. They were in the university library. Just then, General Ross walked into the library, asking questions of the students and staff. He spotted the group at the table and approached them.

"Can I help you?" Stiles asked.

"I heard Bruce Banner was on campus. Have you seen him?" Ross asked.

"Who may be asking?" Derek wanted to know.

"An acquaintance of his. Well, if you see him, tell him that General Ross is looking for him." Ross responded before taking his leave. The detectives watched him walk away with deep suspicion. What would a general want with Bruce?

"Keep an eye on him. He's bad news." Derek warned.

* * *

Elsewhere, the mysterious person was extremely angry. They shook with anger.

"Why can't they learn their place?!" they ranted. They paced furiously, before the light dawned.

"I guess it will take something drastic to make them learn." they declared. The sick smirk on their face proved their intentions.

* * *

Several hours later, Kira and Allison went to shop at the local market. A masked thug took them by surprise as they tried to return to the hotel. He grabbed their purses and ripped them off their shoulders. The two girls knew self defense and put up a fight. 

They punched and kicked their attacker. However, he managed to pull a gun and forced them back. He ran off with what little he got. The girls ran to the hotel room after he was out of sight. They were terrified.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had family bonding time with the twins. They put together a Disney themed puzzle with the twins, focusing on the border first before filling in the middle. The family laughed and enjoyed themselves. The kids smiled as they had fun. Their little smiles made their fathers so happy.


	8. List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try to narrow down a suspect list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

**_Sunday morning, Charlottesville, Virginia;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They needed to go over the suspect list. 

"Who is on our suspect list?" Kira wanted to know.

"Three names." Boyd replied.

"Let's begin at the top." Stiles sighed.

"First, General Ross." Derek said.

"He was very sketchy." Boyd recalled.

"The next name is Glenn Talbot." Erica continued.

"Sadly, we can't arrest him for being unsettling." Stiles warned.

"Finally, there is Leonard Samson." Allison finished.

"Oh God, I hope that it's not him." Kira declared. They nodded as they kept looking through notes, hoping to catch a break.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Cora and Heather were downtown when they saw Scott coming out of a realtor building. They exchanged looks before Cora stepped forward and called out to the man.

"Hey, Mr. Lang. What are you up to?" Cora asked.

"Looking for a place to live." Scott replied.

"Are you looking into the Springbrooks Complex?" Heather asked.

"How do you know?" Scott asked in surprise.

"There are some empty places. Check with the landlord." Heather replied.

"Thanks, ladies," Scott smiled.

"You just made this easier." he finished.

"It's no problem." Cora replied.

* * *

While Cora and Heather was finding out about a potential neighbor, Brett and Liam went out on a date. They went to a comedy show. They had fun and laughed at the comedian. Brett kissed Liam after the final act and made him blush.

* * *

**_Charlottesville, VA;_ **

****Bruce and Sterns visited Jefferson theater. All of sudden, they bumped into Ross. The men froze as recognition set in. They all rushed away from each other immediately. None of them wanted to relive the past!

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

****Bucky and Steve were alone for the moment. The couple cuddled on their bed, trading kisses all the while. This alone was increasingly becoming rare with their parenthood. If this kept up, they would need to find a babysitter. Right now, they would enjoy the alone time.


	9. Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have a dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

Stiles and Erica returned to Culver University. They waited in the library, going through books. They saw other students doing homework or research. Some were in the shelves.

All of sudden, a person wearing a ski mask came in with an automatic rifle. The librarian noticed and sounded the alarm. The person immediately unloaded all of their ammo as everyone drove for cover. Sadly some bullets hit its target. Then the police arrived and the shooter fled.

When Bruce and Sterns were finally let in past the tape, they found Samson treating Stiles. They ran towards them, terrified and worried. Stiles was pissed.

"How many times do I have to go to a damn hospital?!" he shouted.

"I can always call your dad and Ms. Townsend." Erica pointed out as she held up her iphone. Stiles groaned, causing them to chuckle for a sec. However, the worry set in again as the EMTs came in.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Steve set the twins up in their own corner while he worked on commissions. In addition to Howard's present for Maria, he had been commissioned to make paintings for A Taste of Home and the Springbrooks community center.

For the cafe-bakery; he painted a landscape of Brooklyn. For the center, he painted a scene filled with happy people. For Maria, he painted her in pink dancing shoes and gown holding a bouquet of pink viscarias. The backdrop was red.

"They are great, Daddy!" Pietro exclaimed when the twins saw the paintings.

* * *

_A visibly upset Betty ran up to Bruce and launched herself in his arms. Bruce hugged her before asking his girlfriend what was wrong.  
_

_"Are you okay? What happened?" Bruce asked worriedly._

_"Someone is watching me again!" Betty exclaimed. Bruce immediately looked around. He saw no one out of the ordinary and it unsettled him._

_"That's it. You are staying with me until we figure it out." he declared._

* * *

The detectives discussed the current going ons.

"There was a shooting at the college." Erica began.

"How could I forget?" Stiles grumbled. He had been given the all clear.

"Why is there a sudden crime wave?" Kira wanted to know. Sterns had told her that until recently, the Charlottesville was a fairly normal town. The others shrugged, they wanted to know the answer too! The recent crimes were confusing. There was no rhyme or reason.

"We need to find something that links the crimes. Someone is messing with us." Derek declared.

"Someone like Glenn Talbot?" Allison suggested.

"Probably. That reminds me, how did you find out his name?" Stiles asked.

"He was on TV once." Boyd replied. They nodded before they went back to their notes and Stiles set up a crime board.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

The families plus Isaac and Danielle gathered for brunch. They were all happy but missed the family members in Virginia. Ryan had finally been adopted and was now a Hale.

They sat down to eat their meal. They talked as they ate. They enjoyed brunch filled with fruit, pancakes, cinnamon buns, egg and potato casseroles. It was a good time to spend with family.


	10. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives set a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. WWWY will be updated next.

Boyd and Erica went to Five Guys for a lunch date. They ordered burgers and a ton of fries to share. They enjoyed the food and talked. Boyd and Erica flirted and smiled like they were a new couple.

After they finished lunch, they walked hand-in-hand down the street. They talked as a car turned on the road. Its lights came on and the engine revved. It sped down the street towards them.

They barely got over the shock enough to jump out of the way. The car reversed swiftly and took off instantly. The couple was still scared and stared at the tire tracks left behind.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

At A Taste of Home, Heather and the rest of the crew sold Labor Day treats. There was a variety of treats from the usual vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with patriotic colored buttercream frosting, sprinkles, and stars on top to chilly patriotic layered jello squares. The special drink of the month was a mixed berry smoothie. Finally, there was a blue, white, and red layered cake covered in white frosting.

The twins loved the sprinkle covered Rice Krispies, and Bucky fed Steve cupcakes. Pepper opted for vanilla ice cream parafit with blueberries and raspberries inside while Tony had a cake slice. Ryan and Alicia brought their classmates. Alicia got strawberries covered in blue and white sprinkles. While Ryan opted for pretzels covered in red, white, and blue sprinkles and the mixed berry smoothie. Hanabi opted for the cupcakes, while the rest of their classmates had either cake or jello squares.

The treats were a major hit. They couldn't wait to see how the Halloween themed treats fared.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the couch. The kids were both down for a nap.

"I want to order a whole box of labor Day treats." Steve was saying.

"If we do, then Pietro and Wanda can't have too much of it." Bucky warned.

"I'll give some to Rose and hide the rest somewhere in our room." Steve reassured. Bucky kissed Steve.

"None of those treats could be as sweet as you." he declared. Steve mock gagged before accepting another kiss.

* * *

**_Charlottesville, VA;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were all terrified and angry.

"Another crime and it targets us." Boyd said.

"We need to set a trap. Someone is trying to kill us." Allison added.

"We need to corner them." Derek stated. So they settled down and started to formulate a plan.

* * *

Several hours later, the detectives staked out Betty's office. They were tense and ready. They had set up and baited the trap.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and someone dressed in all black snuck in. They tossed things around the room before heading for Betty's desk. He tried to break open drawers before Derek flicked on the lights. Everyone emerged from their hiding places.

The person turned and ran away but Boyd was faster. He immediately tackled the person. Said person went sprawling. Boyd reached up and yanked the mask from their face. They froze as they stared at the culprit.

"It was you, all this time." Stiles breathed.

"We should have known." Derek said.


	11. Interrogate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are close to the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 will be posted tmw.

Glenn Talbot stared hard at them as he kept struggling under Boyd. Eventually, Boyd let him up, but kept an eye on him. The detectives stared the man down. 

"Now, you're gonna answer some questions." Stiles stated.

* * *

_Betty was outside her apartment. She had forgotten some things so she went back. She went to open the door but was grabbed.  
_

_He forced her to go to her office. When they was inside, she was let go. Betty spun around and recognized her captor._

_"It's you!" she exclaimed as she shook with pure fury. For weeks, she had been frightened out of her wits, and it had been him all along!  
_

_"You son of a bitch!" she shouted.  
_

_"Betty, don't deny me your love." Talbot said as he tried to persuade her._

_"I love Bruce." Betty retorted._

_"Bruce can't love you like I do." Talbot sneered._

_"I love him. You can't change that." Betty declared. He yelled and shoved her into the door again. Betty tried to throw him off her. So he shoved her and forced the door open. He pushed again, but she fell and cracked her head against the nearest desk._

_He stared at her body until the blood slowly soaked the rug beneath. His eyes turned into saucers and he panicked. Wrapping the rug around Betty's body, the man picked up the wrapped bundle. He then dumped her in a construction site._

* * *

Talbot glared at them.

"She couldn't love me, so I couldn't let her love Banner." he declared. The detectives wasn't impressed.

"You don't own her." Allison glared.

"You should've minded your own business the first time I targeted you!" Talbot's voice rose to a shout.

"Did you target us directly or did you hire someone else?" Stiles asked.

"I hired a few people. The statue was my personal touch." came the smug reply. They were angry and disgusted. All of sudden, Talbot pulled out a gun.

"Now, I can't let you live. Who wants to die first?" he announced.

* * *

The group faced off. Their bodies were rigid. Talbot looked around before choosing a target. He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. Derek promptly sprang into action and tackled the man just as the gun went off.

Unknown to the group, the police had been tipped off. The loud fight had attracted the attention of the night watchman. The watchman promptly called 911. The police arrived soon after.

They snuck into the school to catch whoever was making a ruckus. A gunshot went off and they burst in. The police handcuffed Talbot and pulled him off the ground.

* * *

A few minutes later, Samson was surprised to see his latest patient.

"What happened this time?" he asked the disgruntled Stiles.

"Again! Why am I always shot?!" Stiles shouted. Derek tried to hold Stiles down so he wouldn't aggravate his wound.

"The crime wave is now over." Allison explained. The detectives nodded as they let the case go for now so they could focus on Stiles getting better. They could wait and see what happened tomorrow.


	12. Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case finally wraps up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

At 9 AM, the detectives met Bruce and Sterns for breakfast at IHOP. They were all happy and talking as they ordered breakfast. When their breakfasts arrived, they settled in and dug in. Bruce ordered T-Bone steak and eggs while Boyd decided to get Big Steak omelette. Derek got bacon and eggs with pancakes on the side. Erica opted for strawberry bananas french toast, while Kira got strawberry & cream crepes. Allison decided to get chocolate chip pancakes while Stiles opted for double blue berry pancakes. Finally, Sterns got red velvet pancakes. They ate happily, the case somewhat behind them.

* * *

While the detectives were eating breakfast, General Ross wanted to catch the morning news before he had a meeting. So he turned on the TV.

"Today, a cold case may finally be closed. A man admitted to the second degree murder and disposal of Betty Ross' body." the reporter was saying. Ross sat up and stared at the screen. Eventually, he shut off the TV and threw the remote away.

In the meantime, Leonard Samson went to the hospital lounge for a break. He walked in to find his co-workers excited over something?

"Have you seen the paper? The special report is unbelievable. I thought it was just hearsay until the news verified it." a nurse was saying.

"Really? I couldn't believe it neither." her friend replied. Just then they spotted Samson.

"Hey, Samson! Take a look at this!" a doctor exclaimed, pushing a the morning edition into his hands. Samson took it and started to read. His eyes went wide as he finally learned the full story. The other co-workers continued to gossip as he reread the article. He'd have to follow up with the others.

While Leonard was finding out the shocking news, Carla and George Talbot were not having a good day. They were being hounded by the press. They were uncomfortable and tried not to lash out at the invasive questions. In the end, they rushed back into their house and locked the door. They would call in sick at work and school respectively. For now, they were safe.

* * *

After they returned to the hotel, Bruce took a nap. He fell asleep and dreamed.

_Bruce walked into the bar. It was empty except for one woman on a stool. He was so confused, but the woman kept drinking. When she finished, she put her glass down and turned around._

_"Oh, Bruce. Good to see you again." Betty smiled. Bruce was shocked and overjoyed. They ran and hugged, never wanting to go._

_"It's good to see you. I've missed you so much," Bruce breathed._

_"I missed you, too." Betty smiled. They talked for what seemed like a hour. Then Betty stood up and prepared to leave._

_"Goodbye, Bruce. I'll see you when your time comes." she promised. Bruce's face went sad._

_"Please don't go." he pleaded. Betty shook her head._

_"I must move on, and so does you." she responded. Bruce nodded sadly before speaking again._

_"Goodbye, Betty." he said. They hugged one last time and let go..._

Bruce woke up slowly and sighed. He was happy that Betty was finally at peace.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

The detectives heard that the case was over when Kira skyped Malia at 11 AM.

"That's great! Does that mean that you are coming home?" Malia asked.

"Yes. We'll be back at 1 PM." Kira replied.

"Can't wait until you get here!" Malia replied happily. The others were thinking of a welcome home celebration they could hold.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the families plus Danielle and Isaac gathered for brunch. The options consisted of bagels with toppings such as cream cheese spread, smoked salmon, and butter. In addition, there were vegetables and fruit platters. They ate almost all of the bagels, veggies, and fruits without a care. At the end of their meal, they cleaned up and went to the den. They had a bit of free time before they had to be at the airport.


	13. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWWY will be next to be updated.

The families waited for the plane to land. They were excited and ready to have their loved ones back.

"Plane 634 from Virginia has landed," the PA announced. The detectives and Bruce got off the flight and checked for their bags. They hugged their friends and family.

"Glad you're home!" Cora cheered.

* * *

A hour later, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They went to a ice cream shop. They ordered bowls of banana split sundaes. They had fun and even shared ice cream. After the sweet treats were consumed and cups thrown away, they headed home to have some time alone as couples.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and the twins helped Steve deliver commissions. Howard grinned at Maria's portrait.

"Thank you so much for this. She'll fall in love with it." he said.

Bronwen loved the landscape of Brooklyn and couldn't wait to hang it up.

"Can you help?" she asked Bucky. He nodded and helped her hang it. They left after payment and waved goodbye.

The community center staff and patrons were extremely happy with the scene Steve painted. Steve was happy with his work and the joy it brought people.

* * *

Tony and Pepper held a welcome back party for Bruce and the detectives at Stark Tower. Their families and friends were in attendance.

Olive Garden catered the party. The food had been set up at the table. A large pot was filled with minestrone soup. A glass bowl held caesar salad. Baskets of breadsticks, risotto bites, and toasted beef pork ravioli were placed here and there. Two large pans of meat lasagna and fettucine alfredo was in the center.

Dessert consisted of lemon cream and Black Tie Mousse cake, cheesecake, and tiramisu. The drink options ranged from regular coke to water.

The guests had fun and ate well. They mingled and talked.

"Finally a decent time where I'm not getting attacked by a lunatic!" Stiles exclaimed. The other guests gave the teen strange looks.

"It's a long story." Derek sighed.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. The twins were in bed. Steve rested his head on Bucky's chest.

"Those commissions were beautiful, baby." Bucky said. Steve smiled brightly and pecked Bucky's cheek.

"Thank you!" he replied. Bucky and Steve kissed softly and cuddled closer.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a present for the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. WWWY will be next to be updated.

The families plus Danielle, Stiles, and Isaac got together for a family breakfast. The meal consisted of eggs sunny side up, toast, potatoes, and bacon. Butter and grape jam was in the center of the table with a seasonal fruit platter.

Plates of hot food and sweet jams were passed around. Second, and sometimes third plates were cleared easily.

The families and friends were happy and full. They took turns cleaning the plates and putting them away. The trash was taken out and they left to start the day.

* * *

After breakfast, Pietro and Wanda were taken to Brooklyn Bridge Park. Bucky and Steve met with Boyd and Erica. The teenage couple had taken Boyd's siblings out to play.

"So, these are the cuties. Pictures doesn't do you any justice." Erica smiled.

"This is Wanda and Pietro." Bucky said as he performed the introductions.

"Those are my younger siblings, Carmen, Benny, and Janet." Boyd said. The kids waved hi and interacted.

"Come play with us!" Pietro beamed. The kids all ran off while their guardians watched them.

* * *

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks community center;_ **

The detectives added Betty's case to their solved files. A few minutes later, Tony knocked on the door then came in. They smiled and welcomed him.

"I have wonderful news!" he announced.

"What's up?" Trip asked.

"I entered you guys into a mystery contest. You have to find the solution to a mystery and if you win, you get to go on a mystery train. I won, but only got 5 tickets." Tony explained.

"Really?! Oh my God!" Cora gasped. Tony handed the tickets over.

"Have fun." he said, letting himself out.

* * *

While the detectives were receiving Tony's gift, Nick Fury and Phil Coulson had a meeting with the new captain; Daniel Sousa. They were courteous and nice as they greeted each other.

"There has been a lot of pick pocketing lately." Fury was saying.

"The few that we have caught won't rat out their ring leader." Phil sighed.

"Let's worry about that later, right now we need to assign Sousa." Fury replied. Phil nodded, then the men switched their focus to Daniel.

"Where do you want me to start work?" Daniel asked.

"You will be head of homicide." Fury replied.

"Welcome to Brooklyn." Phil smiled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. They cuddled on the couch with the TV playing a movie. 

"Some of the kids are going on a mystery train." Steve mentioned. Bucky nodded,

"I heard. Tony was running around with some mystery all of last week." he began.

"One day, we should take a trip, the four of us. How does that sound?" Bucky finished. Steve answered with a firm kiss.

Meanwhile, the penthouse was empty except for Derek and Stiles. The couple was relaxed and happy.

"Who is going on the trip?" Stiles asked.

"We'll see how many people really want to go and then decide." Derek responded. Stiles kissed Derek softly and cuddled closer. The agency had come a long way since their first case. They could only wish it would continue.


End file.
